1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for performing concurrent processes, especially methods and machines for carrying out computing, control, communications, and other processes.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Computer science inherited its present conceptual foundations from a branch of mathematics that had been exploring the fundamental nature of mathematical computation. That foundation resulted in conceptual approaches to process expression that are ill suited to many concurrent processes of the real world.